Kiss me
by xXorangeXx
Summary: Pirika attends a school dance and does something she's not supposed to... How does Ren fit in with all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Please read! It might be a little strange cuz I stayed up late writing this. **

* * *

Pirika walked hesitantly into the room blaring with music. It was the first high school dance of the year and she was nervous beyond words. _Do I look ok? I hope a few of my friends are here..._ To her dismay, she found none.

Sighing, she was about to turn back when something sharp prodded her back. Cautiously, she turned her head. A teenager girl a head taller than her with pink hair, a nose ring, and loooonnngg sharp looking nails glared at her. "Move outta the way." she drawled, voice slurred. It took all Pirika's might to keep herself from coughing. The girl was letting out a strong smell of alcohol. "Sorry." she squeaked and found that she had no choice but to step inside the gym, bright with the flashing lights from the disco lamp.

Wandering around, she finally settled against the wall behind a large potted plant. _Perfect._ This way, nobody could see her but she would have a plain view of everyone. Pushing down the leaves of the plant a little more, she gazed at the crowd of teenagers on the dance floor. She longed to get out there and dance, but her hair would make her stand out and she would look awfully stupid, dancing by herself among the sophmores, juniors, seniors, and the very few freshman students.

The strong scent of alcohol suddenly took her mind off dancing and looking around, she saw the food table, almost three-fourths of it piled with beer cans. It flashed a danger sign at her and she vowed to stay away from all of it. She then began wondering if beer was even allowed in the school and noticed that frightfully, there were no teachers visible. She would have to be extra alert tonight.

_Why am I here?_ she wondered. Something tugged at her memory and all of a sudden she was showered by visions of Steven. Steven, King of the juniors. She vaguely remembered him walking up to her during break and smiling at her... He had actually smiled, and asked... politely of course, if she wanted to go to the high school dance with him. She had been flustered at the mere sight of him and had agreed instantly. Now here she was, all alone behind some wretched plant without a date. Heck, he hadn't even come to pick her up! She was looking for her own date. The date who had asked her to accompany him, then ditched her. Some date.

Remembering this boosted her confidence. The rumor that Steven had asked her out had spread like wildfire. She realized that now she had very little chance of being scorned and of course, nobody had to know that Steven had ditched her, right? Taking a few steps, she eased herself from behind the plant and started to walk around.

From underneath her feet, she could hear the floor vibrating with the impact the loud music had on it. It stopped for a brief second, then started vibrating again when the DJ put on Toxic.

Pirika couldn't help but roll her eyes. Toxic was played EVERYWHERE, and she was beginning to get really sick of it but it was admittedly very fun to dance to. She sub-consciously began to rock her hips and take steps in time to the music. It was then she crashed into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're goin..." the teenager stopped mid-sentence and held out a hand. Pirika was surprised to see it was Steven. He was looking very sheepish. "Um, I'm really sorry about the whole date thi.." "It's alright." Pirika interrupted him. She couldn't help but notice that his voice was slurred and his eyes a bit unfocused hence the half-empty beer bottle in his hand. Following her gaze to the bottle in his hand, he grinned. "Wanna try some?" he asked hopefully. Pirika hesitated for a moment before giving him a clear nono. "Aww..." Steven whined. "For me?" Pirika closed her eyes and sighed. Grinning maniacally, Steven snatched an unopened bottle, popped it open and shoved in in her hands. "Enjoy." He said rather loudly and wandered off.

Pirika stared dumbfoundedly at the bottle in her hands. For a moment, she let her gaze wander around the dance room, eyeing everyone. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a very familiar looking tongari, navy blue. Tao Ren. Surprised, Pirika spied on him for a few more moments. He looked very tall and handsome, donned in casual wear; dark blue shirt and baggy jeans. There was a silver chain strung around his neck and he had his hands shoved in his pockets. He had a very casual air about him and stood emotionless as his numerous amount of friends stoof around him, joking and laughing. It was a bit of a shock, Ren seemed the anti-social type but there he was in plain view. Thank goodness he had his back turned to her, she didn't know what he would have done if he had seen the bottle in her hold. Probably would have told her onii-chan...

Thinking of her brother, she scowled. Feeling a bit rebellious, she took a long swig of the bottle filled with the foul smelling substance. She choked and gagged but in the end, finished it all off, a triumphant look in her eyes.

"That's the spirit!" Steven was back again, grinning. Grinning back, Pirika found herself feeling giddy. It was a great feeling... Giggling, she started swaying in time to the music. It was then she felt the hand on her shoulder and stopped.

* * *

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**-.- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time... (Shame on xxorangexx)

* * *

** Pirika slowly turned around to find herself staring into golden orbs. "Hahaha... Hi Ren!" She let out a tiny hiccup and giggled, mostly to herself. Ren stared expressionlessly at the azure head. Pirika though, continued blabbing as though nothing were wrong. "Guess what? This is my _first_ highschool dance! And so far, it's really boring," For dramatic effect, Pirika rolled her eyes and continued to talk. "I'm also really upset, want to know why?" Without waiting for an answer, Pirika plunged ahead, a frown visible on her cherubic face. "_Nobody's_ asked me to dance!!! I'm not _that_ ugly, am I?" She stamped her foot and sighed. Ren regarded all this silently, eyeing the empty beer bottle in her hand. _Shit Pirika._ "Do you think it's my hair?" Pirika was now had a chunk of it in her hold and was gazing at it intently, as if it was the most important thing in the world. "...Let's get you outside."

The senior led the young girl out the door and into the starry night. A breeze stirred and Pirika felt her head clearing up. Grasping her firmly by the shoulders was Ren. He stopped just before an empty bench and Pirika collapsed on it, humming quietly to herself. Ren leaned on a nearby tree and there was a moment of silence before he remarked, "You're going to have one hell of a hangover, Ainu head." Pirika looked up blindly and giving him an unfocused glare, returned to humming and picking at her nails. "Well, it's not like you wont." she replied a few moments after. Ren blinked. "I haven't touched one single beer can tonight." he informed her coolly. _However much I want to._ He thought, bitter. Pirika yawned. "Why?" Ren shrugged. "I'm driving." Pirika pondered this for a moment, trying to put two and two together which was very hard at the moment considering she had a bad headache. Finally, sighing frustratedly, she rested her head down on her bunched up knees. "I wish I could drive." She muttered, voice muffled. Ren let out an amused 'hm'. "You're only 14." Silence loomed in the crystal night air. It was then that Ren realized that Pirika was shivering. _Stupid girl..._ He thought, remembering that he had left his jacket inside and his upper body was indeed only clad in a dark blue t-shirt. Sighing, he sat himself down next to the girl and wrapped his arms around her body. A wind rustled through the trees above and Pirika snuggled close to the souce of heat beside her, resting her head on his well-toned chest. Looking down, Ren saw that her eyes were closed and he turned grim. _Poor excuse for a brother's gonna kill me..._

"Mmm..." Pirika shifted her position and Ren found that she was staring up at him intently. He stared back, starting lose himself in the depth her deep azure blue eyes...

"Kiss me." Ren merely blinked. If he was startled, he was doing a good job of hiding it. "What?" The word slipped out before he could stop himself, knowing fully well that he had heard her. "Kiss me." Pirika said, just as seriously as before. Ren found himself eyeing her perfect lips and cursed.

"No." He said coldly, preparing to stand up and head back inside. Pirika scoffed. "What, are you scared?" she taunted. There was a moment of awkward silence as Pirika instantly regretted saying anything and Ren stood stoic in deep thought. Things then moved to Pirika in a blur.

She felt Ren's cool fingers cup her face and her eyes widened in surprise. She then closed her eyes as she saw the beautiful shaman leaning in ever so slowly...

Ren firmly placed his lips on Pirika's, surprise washing over him. Her lips were so warm, so full and his lips were so... cold in contrast. Instead of pulling away quickly as he had planned, he found himself deepening the kiss hungrily. Right this instant, none of the other countless numbers of girls he kissed mattered, only the beautiful girl beneath him... Despite his reputation as the greatest kisser in the whole school, he felt as if though kissing were a new experience for him... He wanted her to melt the ice.

Pirika felt giddy, as if she were flying through the clouds. She fought to keep conciousness as her hands snaked behind his head and brought his lips closer to her own, returning the much heated kiss with a fervor Pirika hadn't known had existed in her. God he was a wonderful kisser...

Suddenly, something tumbled out of the bushes behind them and they reluctantly pulled away, Pirika a deep shade of red and Ren only a faint pink, both panting rather heavily.

"I- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, REN TAO!"

* * *

**Muhahaha... Cliffy! (looks evil) Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! **

**First off, I want to say how sorry I am for not updating any of my stories for such a long time. I finally logged on a couple of days ago and saw the review I got for my stories, and I swear I got tears in my eyes. So much love to the people who took the time to review my story and urge me to update. (inserts little heart here)

* * *

** "I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, TAO REN!"

Ren abruptly looked up, nearly dropping Pirika in the process. "... It's not what it looks like, Miri." Ren thought he could see a sparkle of tears in her eyes but for some reason, that didn't seem to faze him. He casually shot a glance down at Pirika's face. She seemed to be asleep. _Figures. _

"I really really can't believe you!"

Carefully setting Pirika down, Ren stood up to face his date, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You came and spied on me just so you can tell me that?" He asked coolly. Miri deftly ignored this, wiping distractedly at a tear that was coursing down her cheek.

"If you were going to kiss... that girl," Miri spat, "Why did you invite me to the party in the first place? You bas-"

"I thought we agreed on no emotional attachments." Ren interrupted coldly. "I've upheld my part of the agreement. I drove you here. That's it." Annoyed, he brought his long fingers to his hair, brushing his navy blue bangs away from his piercing golden eyes. He could feel his head throbbing painfully. Nevertheless, he worked up the effort to give Miri one last pointed glare before lifting Pirika up in his arms and started to walk away. "I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvienence. Please understand that I'm not a show thing who's only use is to boost your popularity."

Miri glared hatefully at the retreating teen's form. "You're going to regret what you did tonight, Ren Tao."

"Stop pretending." Ren glared at the ainu in his arms.

If Pirika had heard, she gave no sign of it. She did however, open her eyes to glare at Ren when she felt a brusing flick directed at her forehead. "What do you want?"

Ren immediately dropped Pirika on the ground and crossed his arms. "I hope you're happy with yourself." He said flatly. "I'm in for a hell of a long week, thanks to you."

"Nobody said you HAD to kiss me." Pirika rolled her eyes and winced, the aftermath of the beer starting to kick in. Damn her low tolerance.

Ren shrugged. "You asked and I obliged." He then smirked as a thought occured to him. "Might I add that you really should improve your kissing skills while we're on the subject?"

"Why you...!" Pirika's eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment before she turned hard on her heels.

"Going somewhere?" Ren's voice was laced with amusement. This did nothing to lessen the azure-head's anger.

"Home."

Ren couldn't help a teeny smile as he watched Pirika stumbling on her heels, trying to be dignified. "Right. Say hello to Horo for me." And with that, began walking in the other direction, leaving Pirika dead in her tracks.

_Oh. Onii-chan. I completely forgot..._ Pirika clenched her fists as she turned around and stared at the senior's tall form, a desperate look on her face. "REN! W-WAIT!"

Ren could barely conceal his enjoyment at how this night was turning out as he turned around to face the ainu, one of his eyebrows gracefully arched in a question. "Yeah?"

Pirika bit at the inside of her cheeks, her face flushed a faint pink. _I can't believe I'm going to ask this... _

"Can I stay over your place tonight?"

Ren pretended to be taken aback, even going as far to feign a look of pure innocence. "Are you trying to imply something, Pirika?"

Pirika swore she was seeing red. "You arrogant egotistical d... UGH. You know what I mean!"

_I admit, she's pretty cute when she's mad._ "Humor me."

Pirika looked as if the sky was falling on her. "B-because... onii-chan can't see me like this."

Ren lifted an eyebrow. "You mean, completely wasted?" He suggested, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Pirika felt tears spring in her eyes. "Fine! Nevermind." With that, she proceeded to turn and walk away dramatically once more.

Ren sighed, a small smile visible on his features as he reached out to grasp one of Pirika's slender wrists. He couldn't help but give her a kind look when the girl looked up into his eyes, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"I can't guarantee anything what with the lack of tact you seem to posess when inviting yourself to other people's houses, but I'm sure exceptions can be made." Pirika felt herself glowering at this remark. Ren however, ignored this and cocked his head towards his car. "Let's go."

* * *

**Review, please? (even thought I know I don't deserve any after my long absence >>;) +runs away+ **

** .:. "Project: Couples Only!" Might be next on my update list, so please keep your eyes out:)  
**


End file.
